Sentimientos Ocultos
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Cuando se es famoso se tienen muchas acosadoras y chicas locas pero hay veces en las que la verdadera loca no es la que piensas que es . Fidio&Rushe One-Shot.


**Este es solo un Pequeño One-Shot sobre Fidio y Rushe, perdon por las faltas ortograficas y espero que les guste, siento haber terminado la Fic algo extraña pero aun asi disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Era la estrella de el equipo de Orpheus, el mejor de todo Italia y siendo el mejor de entre los mejores de su país era obvio que las chicas se lo quisieran comer a besos, al llegar de las mundiales a su país natal y con una cara orgullosa de haber tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra los mejores de el mundo el joven Fidio Aldena bajaba de el avión con el resto de su equipo a su lado y con su chica en su espalda. Era la pequeña Rushe quien lo quería mucho tanto como un hermano mayor aunque lo quería un poco más que eso, hasta se podía decir que lo consideraba como propiedad de ella o sea su querida novia.

Claro, Fidio ni al caso con el amor ya que al chico no le parecía interesar mucho eso por el momento, si tenía gustos por chicas rubias pero solo eso.

Ella se sentía toda una reina en la espalda de su "Amado" por así decirlo ya que en la mente de la pequeña, Fidio era como un rey y ella era la reina. Era un mundo perfecto que solo se encontraba en su imaginación

Al bajar por completo de las escalares del avión, se les dejo venir un tsunami de personas de las cuales la mayoría eran chicas y todas de ellas se lanzaban hacia Fidio para poder al menos tocarlo y con un poco suerte obtener un cabello de este.

"_Es tratado como todo un rey"_ se decía Rushe a si misma mientras observaba como todas trataban de tocarlo pero los guardias les impedían el paso.

"_Pero el es solo mi" _seguía diciendo mientras recargaba su rubia cabellera con el castaño pelo de Fidio.

Después de sobrevivir a la oleada de fangirls por fin llegaron sanos y salvos al hotel en el que se hospedarían unos días mientras arreglaban todo para partir de nuevo a su instituto.

Los dos se recostaron sobre la cama dejando salir un suspiro.

-Fue muy emocionante no lo crees- Decía el jugador mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia.

-Si, pero fue una lastima que no hayas ganado-

-No te preocupes, lo importante no es ganar Rushe, sino disfrutar de los hermoso que es el Foot ball-

Esta sonrió ante las palabras de el chico y subió sobre el y se recostó sobre su estomago.

-Puedo escuchar que tienes hambre- le dijo mientras dejaba escapar unas pequeñas risas de su boca

-Si, me has leído la mente o el estomago, como sea- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta, este se levanto para ver quien había sido pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie a la vista solo estaba una pequeña carta y una caja en forma de corazón. La recogió del suelo y regreso a la cama.

-Que es? – Pregunto la niña mientras observaba la caja detenidamente

-Es de mi madre- le respondió sonriente

-Rushe, Tengo que salir por ahora, tardare unos minutos solamente, no te metas en problemas ok-

Fidio se levanto y salió de la habitación mientras Rushe estaba aun observando aquello que no tenía ni idea de lo que era. La chica no era tonta y tan pronto como Fidio salió ella tomo la carta que el había guardo en su supuesto lugar secreto que era bajo un pequeño trofeo que llevaba a todas partes. Lo levanto y ahí estaba la carta, la tomo y se recostó en la cama tapándose completamente con la sabana y comenzó a leer.

_Hola, te espero en las afueras de el hotel, es importante._

_Atentamente: Anónimo _

Y al final estaba un beso impreso sobre el papel, esta se resistió para no romper la carta y la puso en su lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta de que la había leído.

De pronto se escucho un sonido como de algo deslizándose, era otra carta y Fidio aun no volvía así que porque no leerla?

Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y saco la carta que decía.

"_Se quien eres y e estado mas cerca de ti de lo que crees, perdón por haberte hecho salir corriendo con la primera carta pero tenia que estar segura de que eras tu el que estaba en la habitación, ahora me armare de valor y te diré lo mucho que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi me quede perdidamente enamorada de ti, quisiera conocerte mas ya que tengo esta oportunidad de estar aquí en Italia, solo puedo decirte que soy de Japón, si te interesa saber quien soy ya sabes en donde buscar. _

_Cuídate_

Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña tomo otro pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir en ella, unos cuantos minutos y listo, la introdujo en el sobre y lo cerro de nuevo con un poco de saliva y la puso en el suelo cerca de la puerta mientras que a la carta original la arrojo en el escusado y después la carta se deshizo en el remolino de agua.

Después de un rato el joven jugador entro a la habitación.

-Como te fue- Pregunto Rushe sonriente

-hmm Bien-

En eso noto el sobre que estaba en el suelo, lo tomo, le dio una leída y su cara se puso pálida al leer esa carta.

-Que dice tu madre esta vez ,Fidio?-

Este no respondió y rápidamente rompió la carta en pequeños pedazos y el arrojo por la ventana.

-No era nada, ven vamos a el restaurante-

Ella se levanto y tomándolo de la mano salieron del hotel muy felices.

Cercas de hay se podía escuchar un llanto, el llanto de aquella chica la cual había visto como su amado había roto la carta. Con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas comenzó a caminar mientras iba rayando las paredes con un lápiz labial color café.


End file.
